Dancer in the Dark
by leEXTREMEmarshmallow
Summary: "I keep on fighting against God, in such a dirty, cruel place. My right arm is full of scars and I've devoted everything.."  Luka the Alchemist follows in Ed and Al's mistaken steps. Based off Luka's song Dancer in the Dark. One-shot.


_**A/N: Haro, it's Kyokugen-san here with my first fic! It's based of a song by Luka Megurine called 'Dancer in the Dark'. When I first hear the lyrics, I immediately thought Fullmetal Alchemist. So here it is. Probably just a one-shot though. Yare yare, but who knows?**_

_'I keep on fighting against God in such a dirty, cruel place.'_

I finished my transmutation drawing. I had all my ingredients, the components of a human being, together and in place. The dim lighting of the candles illuminated the chalk diagram and ingredients. I looked over everything one last time. I mumbled quietly, I mumbled her name as I clapped my hand sending the spark of electric alchemy ran through my body. My hands hit the cold concrete floor of my destroyed home. This is the only way I can bring her back to me. The Forbidden Transmutation. But what happens is this small town of Resembool, stays in this small town. Everything that is and was will remain in this place.

I felt my hair being blown back as a shock was sent through my body and a faint voice resonated in the back of the head. Before I knew it, my arms began to totter as I began to feel my left arm...deteriorating? I looked down at it as my arm began to dematerialize like rows of paper peeling off my very being. I began to scream and panic, but I was unable to hear it. I was truly terrified. I was going to die. This was the end for me. For the sake of her, I committed the sin of the Forbidden, and now I was going to die.

_'My left arm has been blown off and my wings have been torn off.'_

Where am I? Before me, is white nothingness. I look around, and behind me, a large door.

"Ah, such pretty color of pink hair, Megurine Luka." I looked around.

"W-who are you? Where are you?"

"Such an intelligent young lady, yet dumb enough to make the silly mistake of committing such a forbidden technique." I looked forward again and saw a white figure...like a man possibly? It flashed a smile of pearly whites.

"Who a-are you?" I questioned again.

"I go by many of names, but I'm sure you know me as God. And that giant door behind you is the Gateway of Truth. Do you know the law of alchemy? The law of equivalent exchange?" I nodded slowly as he continued on. "Then tell me, young Luka, what do you think is as valuable as a human life?" I am fully prepared to die as I answered him.

"A-another human life...?"

"Such a great answer. You know your consequences as an alchemist who commits such unforgivable sins. But you are wise. As your Supreme Being of sorts, I will allow you to live and attain what you have sinned for." I broke down in tears of joy. I'll be back with her. "But in exchange, you will lose your left arm, your rights to Heaven, and your body will not only host your soul, but hers as well."

_'I keep on fighting against God in such a dirty, cruel place.'_

I heard the huge door creak open behind me as I turned to face it.

Once fully opened an almost-equally-huge eye opened and I felt like I was in some sort of trance-like state of nirvana. I see all my memories fly around me. The many times we've shared...me and her. I looked around at the memories, and I felt a small hand touch mine. Blue-green eyes looked into mine and teal ankle-length hair flew back from her petite body and face. The little 12 year old smiled at me.

"I'm home, onee-san."

She walked right through, no...into me as I groaned out in pain as I felt her soul somewhat merge with mine. I panicked as my right arm became covered in scars, exactly like the ones my little sister has from her injuries. It stung, but not as much as the pain of my left arm deteriorating before me. I screamed and yelled and cried in pain waiting for it to end. Before I could witness any more of this horrific scene, I blacked out.

_'My right arm is full of scars and I've devoted everything.'_

I slowly opened my eyes.

"Brother, she's waking up!"

Such a...young boy's voice...

"Is she? Hey, girl? Can you hear me?"

A deeper boy's voice...

I blink my eyes again. A blonde figure was before me, my blurry vision barely able to recognize him as a human. My sense's flowed back to my body, as I feel it pressed against a cold, metal-like surface. I blinked a few more times, my vision clearing up. I looked up along the metal surface to find a head that looked back down at me. Out of self-defense, I pulled out a tuna and whacked the head of the suit of armor, which flew clean off.

"HEY! That's not nice!" I recalled the boyish voice from before and freaked out when the thing was headless and still talking.

"Hey girl! Why'd you knock my little brother's head off, ya weirdo?" The blonde scolded me. He's already rubbing me the wrong way.

"Calm down you pocket-sized maggot! You and we mecha-brother have me captive!"

"We're trying to save you. We know what you did." He walked over to where the armor boy's head is. "And just so you know, there's no body in the armor. It's just my brother's soul." His face looked sullen as he put the head back on his brother. "By the way, my name's Edward Elric, state certified Fullmetal Alchemist. That suit of armor holding you there is my little brother Alphonse Elric. We'll explain more later when we get to Rockbell's place, so we can give you an arm." I looked over to my left side...and my left arm...was gone...

_**Ciao ciao ciaossu!**_


End file.
